Collaborative communications sessions may be held in various kinds of networks. A collaborative session may be a peer's communications session that may include multiple communication devices. In other words the communication peer may be using multiple communication devices to communicate with other peers. Data to be presented to the user may be presented using different devices of the user, for example, video data may be displayed on one device of the user, and audio data related to the video may be played back by another device of the user.